


Substitute for Love

by aces



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces/pseuds/aces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place during the 8th season of SG-1 after, um, "Threads."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Substitute for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the 8th season of SG-1 after, um, "Threads."

They started out in a bar. All four of them, as a sort of team (ex-team) ritual. A nostalgic turn, perhaps, for the good old days that had never really existed, but even Teal'c wasn't immune.

The night had started off well enough, laughing as they ordered drinks and burgers. All the reminiscing had gone wrong somewhere along the way, though, as the wrong memories imposed themselves, and Jack was drinking steadily with a certain glint in his eyes, and Teal'c quietly but firmly decided to take Sam home somewhat earlier than perhaps expected.

Which left Daniel to make sure Jack got home safely, but he was alright with that. Teal'c had signalled with a raised eyebrow and Daniel had nodded once back, casually, as they passed each other, one returning from and one going to the restroom. They'd gotten adept at this sort of thing over the years.

So Daniel gently but inexorably forced Jack into his car, leaving Jack's truck in the bar parking lot to be picked up sometime tomorrow, and drove him home. Jack sat leaning against the passenger door, the quality of his silence just _daring_ Daniel to speak.

Daniel, a little older now, refrained from taking him up on it.

He pulled into Jack's driveway and, almost against his will, turned off the ignition. "Are you going to be okay to get in?" he asked, rather than waiting for Jack to speak, or move, or _do_ something.

A hand snaked into his, and Jack never looked at him. "Come inside," he said. It was more an order than a request.

"No," Daniel answered calmly.

The hand squeezed. "Daniel," Jack said.

Daniel closed his eyes. Maybe he _should_ have taken Sam home. Though he wasn't sure Teal'c was having any easier a time of it.

"Come inside," Jack's voice was insistent.

"You don't want to do this," Daniel said, keeping his voice even and firm. He'd only had one beer, nursing it throughout the night. Jack had moved from beer to whisky hours ago. "Why don't you just go inside and lie down."

Jack's hand moved, and so did the rest of his body, and he wrapped his hand around Daniel's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, as quick a covert maneuver as any he'd made during his career.

But Daniel was ready, and pushed back into his side of the car and held a hand up between them. "Jack," Daniel said. "Go inside. Get a glass of water. Take a shower. Go to bed." He managed a tight little smile. "And let go of me; this is getting really uncomfortable."

Jack glared at him, just a little foggily. You almost wouldn't know he was drunk.

Then he released him, and sagged back against the window and sighed, "_Dammit_, Daniel."

Daniel sat back too, letting his body relax. "Yeah, I know," he said. "You're an ass."

"So're you," Jack retorted with very little heat, and unlatched the car door. He staggered out and Daniel watched him in concern. "G'night."

He walked fairly steadily up to his house, and he took his keys out and unlocked the door with no problem. Then he turned around and walked straight back to the car, and Daniel sighed and waited for him.

Jack opened the driver's side door and leant down and kissed Daniel. Daniel let him, for exactly ten seconds, before pulling back and holding up a hand to stop Jack from ducking closer.

"Your neighbors," Daniel said, "will talk."

Jack shrugged one shoulder. "Then come inside."

"_Dammit_, Jack," Daniel said, in that kind of voice that should have been a shout but wasn't. "_Stop_ this."

"Come inside," Jack said, "and make me."

"I don't want to do this," Daniel told him, looking up at him. "I really don't want to do this tonight."

There was still that dangerous glint in Jack's eyes, but his face was expressionless. "I do," he said.

Daniel couldn't even be bothered to glare. "You're still a bastard."

Another shrug. "So what else is new? Come inside."

"Fine." Daniel almost ripped the key out of the ignition. "We'll do this again. _Fine_."

He led Jack into the house, because Jack wasn't moving fast enough for him, and then he turned around and slammed Jack against the front door, and something internal flinched at the spark of pleasure he got out of that power.

He bit at Jack's lower lip. "You," he said, and bit again, "don't," again, "want," again, "me." He moved down, to lick the hollow between Jack's collarbones. "You," lick, "want," lick, "_Sam_."

Jack's hands, which had gone to his shoulders as soon as Daniel had him against the door, squeezed down so hard that Daniel was sure they'd leave bruises.

When he moved to hit Daniel, Daniel blocked him easily.

"Now who's the bastard?" Jack asked, and but for the still-raised fist vibrating in Daniel's palm, no one would have guessed how truly pissed off he was.

"I learnt from the best," Daniel answered, trying to control his breathing. "Starting with Nick and ending with you."

Jack glared at him.

"Don't fuck with me, Jack," Daniel said quietly. "And don't fuck with Sam, either, unless you mean it. But most especially, don't make me her substitute." He dropped his hand, and Jack's arm dropped to his own side like a deadweight. He looked away.

Daniel laid a hand against Jack's chest, over his heart. "Go to bed," he said. "You'll feel more miserable in the morning."

He stepped past Jack, out the door, and called Teal'c on his cell phone as he strode to and unlocked the car.

"Get her home safe?" he asked when Teal'c answered, and nodded when Teal'c asked the same question.

"Yeah, he's home," Daniel said as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. "Was she any trouble?"

Teal'c answered in the negative. "And O'Neill?" His voice was deeper over the phone, full of scratchy burrs.

Daniel glanced up at the darkened house as he started to drive away. He didn't see anyone watching from the windows.

"No trouble at all," he sighed.

 

*


End file.
